Shōjo☆Kageki Revue Starlight -The LIVE- 2 Transition
Shōjo☆Kageki Revue Starlight -The LIVE- #2 Transition is a stage play held at Japan's The Galaxy Theater from October 13th to the 21st, 2018. It was directed by Akiko Kodama and written by Kaori Miura. The stage play features a new story that takes place after the events of the first stage play. Synopsis Impressed with Seisho Music Academy's performance of Starlight with Karen Aijo and Hikari Kagura as the leads, the students at Seiran General Art Institute enroll to Seisho as exchange students. They challenge Seisho to a series of audition battles, proposing that if they win, Seisho must never perform "Starlight" again. The Seiran students easily overpower the Seisho students, leaving the latter greatly discouraged. The first series of Revue battles challenge the students to overcome their pasts, with Seiran's instructor Kyoko Yakumo allowing Seisho's stage girls to battle her own students in pairs. Koharu Yanagi easily defeats Maya Tendo while Mahiru Tsuyuzaki quickly succumbs to her former rival, Suzu Minase. Only Nana Daiba is able to win and defeat Hisame Honami. Elsewhere, Futaba Isurugi and Kaoruko Hanayagi are pitted against each other after Yakumo-sensei convinces Futaba to join Seiran. One by one, the stage girls are successfully recruited to Seiran and Yakumo-sensei reveals her plan: to take everything that made Seisho's performance of "Starlight" great for herself. She reveals that this would include Karen and Hikari reprising the lead roles, which greatly upsets the Seiran students. This causes all students to band together as Souda-sensei and Yakumo-sensei call forth the Chorus to appease the Giraffe. Together, the students defeat the Chorus, and the two instructors call a truce. The students make peace and the Seiran students express their gratitude for hosting them in their school. With classes resuming, the students begin preparing for the next performance of "Starlight", and Karen and Hikari vow to compete for the leads as well. Cast Seisho Music Academy *'Momoyo Koyama' as Karen Aijo *'Suzuko Mimori' as Hikari Kagura *'Maho Tomita' as Maya Tendo *'Hinata Sato' as Junna Hoshimi *'Haruki Iwata' as Mahiru Tsuyuzaki *'Moeka Koizumi' as Nana Daiba *'Aina Aiba' as Claudine Saijo *'Teru Ikuta' as Futaba Isurugi *'Ayasa Ito' as Kaoruko Hanayagi *'Hekiru Shiina' as Sawa Souda Seiran General Art Institute *'Yoko Kadoyama' as Hisame Honami *'Kanon Nanaki' as Koharu Yanagi *'Minami Tsukui' as Suzu Minase *'Yuka Kobayashi' as Kyoko Yakumo Revues Bolded names indicate the Winner of the Revue *Revue of Summer Sky (Suzu Minase vs. Hikari Kagura and Mahiru Tsuyuzaki) *Revue of Spring Thunder (Koharu Yanagi vs. Maya Tendo and Claudine Saijo) *Revue of First Snow (Hisame Honami vs. Nana Daiba and Junna Hoshimi) *Revue of Heat Haze (Futaba Isurugi vs. Kaoruko Hanayagi) *Revue of Ultramarine (Hikari Kagura, Junna Hoshimi, Nana Daiba vs. Suzu Minase, Hisame Honami, Mahiru Tsuyuzaki; Claudine Saijo, Karen Aijo vs. Koharu Yanagi, Maya Tendo) *Revue of Rainbow (Seisho Music Academy and Seiran General Art Institute vs. The Black Chorus, Kyoko Yakumo) Setlist Main Part #The Song of Starlight Gathering #3·7·5·1·0 #PRE CALL #Back Call #TOP #Aoi Arashi #Tear #Ano Hi no Mama #The Show Must Go On! #Shiro no Sekai #Gunjou #99 ILLUSION! #Still in a dream. #Glittering Stars Live Part #Hoshi no Dialogue #Discovery! #Circle of the Revue #The Knowledge of a Stage Girl #Prologue -Star Divine- #Green Dazzling Light #99 ILLUSION! #Glittering Stars Gallery 5bc6c8c156337.jpg revue_thelive_2.jpg 5bc6c8c9b90da.jpg 5bc6c8c35eb96.jpg 5bc6c8c7ad786.jpg 5bc6c8d6b7faf.jpg Just Category:Stage Play